Tales of Two Sisters
Plot Characters: * Matilda Suzuki: A Spirit Wielder and daughter of Charlie and Illia Suzuki. * Magnion Suzuki: A Doll Wielder and daughter of Charlie and Illia Suzuki. * Charlie Suzuki: A gardener and father of Matilda and Magnion Suzuki. * Illia Suzuki: A gardener and mother of Matilda and Magnion Suzuki. * Sylia Windsneaker: A Paladin of The Magic Council and aunt of Matilda and Magnion Suzuki. * Milla: The Blue Goddess that gave Matilda the Spirit magic. * Allim: The Red Goddess. * The Mysterious White Magician: A stranger that watches over Matilda and Magnion's journey. Locations: * The Suzuki Farm: Where the Suzuki Family and Sylia live. * Greenwood: Matilda and Magnion's hometown. * Ash volcano: Where Matilda and Magnion split paths and became different wizards. Chapter 1: The Twin Goddesses "Charlie!" A women's cry was heard inside the house. A man was shoveling the grass and planting roots inside to water them later on. "Sylia!? What happened!?" Charlie's voice screamed as he was panicking and saw her outside the door to their house. "Charlie! It's time! Your a father now!" Sylvia's eyes we're in tears because she was excited. "How many!?" Charlie asked as he was rushing to his house. "Two little girls!" Sylia screamed as Charlie is coming to her. "How is she?" Charlie questioned with a frightening look wondering if she was ok or sick. Sylia rested her hand on Charlie's shoulder and starts to smile. "She's alright... as her sister i will take good care of her until the day we die." Charlie then heard a baby crying then starts to rush into the house seeing his wife with two babies. "Illia? Are you alright?" Charlie sits down and places his hand on her lap while tears start to flow from his eyes. "Yes... i am." Illia starts to giggle then kisses him with tears still flowing from his eyes. "They look so beautiful." Charlie sits down beside her then starts to put a towel over her head. Illia was confused and then puts the towel away. "Seriously? I'm not sick sweetie. I'm just a bit cold." "Sorry... but i can't let you die after giving birth to them" Charlie starts to put the towel inside their bathroom then starts to soothe her then asks her a question. "What are you going to name them?" "I'll name this one... Matilda." Kiss a baby with little black hair on her. "And this one... Magnion." Kisses a baby with little red hair on her. Charlie stops crying then starts to carry Magnion who starts to cry after getting picked up by him. "Whoops... guess she doesn't like me." Illia soothes her then tells Charlie to gently pick her up. When Charlie picked her up, he sensed powerful magic from her along with Illia sensing Matilda's power. "What's with these two? They have very powerful magic inside of them." Asked Charlie with a confused look then notices her birthmark along with Matilda's glowing. Matilda's birthmark glowing blue while Magnion's birthmark glowing red. "Illia? Why are their birthmarks resembling the Twin Goddesses? "I don't know... Maybe it was The Twin Goddesses that gave them this magic." Illia guesses while carrying Matilda. "They may be important because they're glowing to each other possibly like they are suppose to be one." Charlie guessed with a confused look. Sylia came in and told them about the twins coming in and bestowing them powerful magic that made Illia and Charlie shocked. "That can't be true... that just can't be true. There's no way that our precious daughters have been bestowed powerful magic by the Goddesses." Charlie was furious then was soothed by Illia to calm him down. "Please Sweetie... not in front of our nieces. Please." Illia started to cry and then stood up carrying Matilda in her arms. Charlie sighed then walked to her starting to kiss her then they both set both Matilda and Magnion to two beds and rock them to sleep. Chapter 2: The Power of... a prank Years had passed and Charlie and Illia we're still healthy as ever. Their twin daughters Matilda and Magnion, now at the age of 8 have begun to get along. "Hey Matilda? Want to pull a prank on daddy?" Magnion glared at Matilda with a goofy look. "No way Magnion. Daddy would be furious." Matilda shook her head and continued to play with her doll. "Aw come on Matilda. Just one little prank. Please?" Magnion did a pout face and started to falsely cry. "Oh alright Magnion. Just this one time and then i'm done with pranks on daddy." Matilda smiled along with Magnion as they get ready for a plan to prank Charlie. "Matilda! Magnion! Lunch!" Illia called Matilda and Magion out for lunch and then they decided to do the plan after lunch. A few moments after lunch, Matilda and Magnion had started making their prank. "So how do we do this?" Matilda asked Magnion a question which gave her a serious look. "This bucket will go over his head. And it's filled with Nobble fruit." Magnion snickers and then starts to laugh while Matilda get's a serious look. "Magnion! Daddy's alergic to Nobble fruits. If he eats one, he'll be sick for weeks. Remember last time?" Matilda pointed to a picture of Charlie's mouth swollen. "Ok. Maybe that was-" "That was your fault Magnion! Yours and yours alone!" Matilda started to shout at her. "Mmm please stop teasing me!" Magnion broke out crying and then started to bawl her eyes out. "W-Wait Magnion i'm sorry... it was a accident and and i wanted to tell you t-that i'm sorry and-" "Don't bother! I deserve hate!" Magnion continued on crying. "Matilda! What's going on!?" Charlie rushed to Magnion who is still crying. "I-I don't know. W-We we're going to prank you and-" "Didn't i say no more pranks? Help her out!" Charlie and Matilda carry Magnion to Illia as she see's what's happening. "What's happening!? What's happening to Magnion, Matilda!?" Illia starts to panic and starts to find a towel. "Magnion and i, we wanted to pull a prank on Daddy but then she started to cry saying that she deserves hate." Matilda's tears start to fall from her eye as Magnion is starting to cry. Suddently charlie notices a person in a white hood walking to them. "Who are you? Your tresspassing-" "I know i'm tresspassing... i just came here to help." The white hooded magician walks to Magnion who is still crying. "Dear child... you are so guilty for what you have done... but i will let you be since you are a child... '''Emotion Erase.'''" The white hooded magician uses Emotion Magic to erase Magnion's crying and soon brings her back to normal. "Thank you so much... who are you?" Illia questioned the White hooded magician but refused to answer. "I am just a wondering magician... i don't have a name." The white hooded magician. "But between us... my name is Zechs Chaser." The white hooded magician walks away from them and gives Magnion a flower while he's walking away. "Mommy?" Matilda looked at Illia with a questioned look. "Can we become wizards?" Illia answered with a surprised look. "We'll see." Chapter 3: The Beginning of Training